1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical corpuscular-beam apparatus, e.g., an electron microscope, having a rod-shaped specimen holder which is secured in the apparatus wall by a first bearing and engages an adjustable counterbearing in the interior of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical corpuscular-beam apparatus having a rod-shaped specimen holder are known in the art. See, for example, French Pat. No. 2,102,553. Such specimen holders are movable in two perpendicular directions which directions lie in a plane perpendicular to the corpuscular beam path. Movement of the adjustable counterbearing in one of the two perpendicular directions results in the specimen holder following the motion of the counterbearing.
In the known apparatus, the first bearing, which secures the specimen holder in the apparatus wall, is a sleeve held motionless with respect to the apparatus wall which sleeve surrounds the specimen holder at its outer end with a sliding fit. As the specimen holder is moved in one of the two perpendicular directions, the specimen holder also moves relative to the sleeve. The sleeve, however, resists the movement of the specimen holder, and friction between the sleeve and the specimen holder may restrain the specimen holder so that it cannot immediately or completely follow the motion of the counterbearing.